Angel Call
by Andyfire123
Summary: Sarah Siverson never had an easy life as a Half-angel. All she wanted was a little quiet but when it comes to the supernatural community quiet is never an option. She may be the answer to the problems pleaging L.A. Eventually Ciel and Sebastian appear.
1. The City of Angels

**Here ****is ****my ****first ****Kuroshitsuji ****Story****. ****I ****looked ****around ****and ****all ****the ****other ****stories ****had ****only ****demons****, ****half ****demons****, ****and ****the ****occasional ****Shingami****. ****There****'****s ****hardly ****any ****that ****covers ****the ****angels ****and ****I****'****m ****not ****talking ****about ****the ****fallen ****angels ****or ****that ****one ****angel ****maid ****story****. ****That****'****s ****how ****I ****came ****up ****with ****my ****half****-****ange****l ****Sarah****. ****No ****She ****isn****'****t ****like ****the ****story ****gray ****winged ****creature****. ****She****'****s ****half ****human ****half ****angel****. ****I ****figured ****people ****like ****that ****have ****their ****own ****supernatural ****problems ****as ****well****. ****I ****submitted ****her ****to ****be ****in ****a ****story ****called ****The ****Queen****'****s ****Sparrow ****but ****I ****couldn****'****t ****wait ****until ****that ****was ****done****. ****I****'****m ****considering ****that ****to ****be ****her ****past ****so ****I****'****m ****writing ****on ****her ****future****. ****And****…**

**Sarah****: ****Oh ****would ****you ****just ****get ****on ****with ****it ****and ****start ****the ****story ****already****! ****The ****readers ****Don****'****t ****want ****to ****hear ****you ****rant ****on****!**

**Me****: ****Ok ****touchy****…****Now ****here****'****s ****the ****first ****Chapter ****of ****Angel ****Call**

**Sarah****: ****You ****forgot ****the ****disclaimer ****genius****.**

**Me****: ****oh ****right****! ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****anything ****of ****Kuroshitsuji ****just ****my ****Ocs ****and ****this ****particular ****plot****. ****Now ****let****'****s ****begin****.**

Chapter 1: The city of Angels

"I never seen hair dye that could do that!"

I groaned, silently cursing the invention of hair dye. If only people would stop asking me that. It's all thanks to this Century and its strange obsession with changing appearances. At least now people are less judgmental of weird hair colors.

I tried ignoring the kid but he wouldn't stop unless I answer him. Technically he wasn't a kid, more like a teenager, but it didn't matter. He was just as annoying as any kid. Following me around town like a puppy didn't help matters. "Come on, just tell me where you got it!" pleaded the kid.

I stopped, not even bothering to turn around and look at him. "Look, contrary to popular belief platinum blond is a hair color. So yes this is my natural hair color," I answer sounding more annoyed than I intended. It was an improvement though. If this was the me from 100 years ago the kid would have been running away crying.

"Sorry if that was a touchy subject." muttered the boy. "Anyway, welcome to L.A.!" He scampered off on his own leaving me be.

Los Angeles, the city of Angels, the supernatural hub of America, and now it's the city I'm calling home for the next few years. Unfortunately I can't stay at any one place for too long. After awhile people begin to notice I don't age.

I soon made my was to an old apartment that I settled on shortly before arriving. It's nothing to fancy, but it's good enough to suit my needs. It's got a decent view and the rents cheap. What more could you ask for. Other than privacy. That is a luxury I never seem to get.

I calmly put down my belongings. "I know you're out there. You can come out!" I called. I could tell an angelic presence anywhere and there was defiantly a guardian here.

Sure enough the guardian reveled herself, sitting on the windowsill like it was normal. She was blond with eyes a strange shade of purple. Fortunately she was wearing a more modern outfit, but even that was too fancy. Even so, it was a dramatic improvement from the angles I've previously met. If she didn't have her wings out she could probably blend in.

"Your quite perceptive Sarah," said the guardian. She looked too innocent to be here to cause trouble, and that's what bugged me. I learned a long time ago that guardians always have an alternative motive for visiting a mere half breed like me. Not that they'll ever admit it.

"You must me new," I stated trying to keep my emotion in check. "Cuz I thought I got the message across last time that I don't like being spied on! So let's skip the part where you beat around the bush with your story and tell me what you want."

She looked a bit shocked and confused at the same time. _I __guess __was __right __about __the __being __new __thing__._ Most angels, in general, were well aware for my reasons behind my poor attitude towards them. "Well…,"muttered the guardian. "According to my mentor I'm required to spend the last few years on my training here, in the human world, before I become a full-fledged guardian. She recommended I stay with you for the best hands on experience."

I sighed. I only know one person there who would ever speak so highly of me. "Your mentor… it was aunt Trish wasn't it?" I questioned. The look on her face said it all. _I __knew__ it__. __What __was __she __thinking__? __I__'__m __no __one__'__s __baby__sitter__!_

The guardian was now pleading. It was completely pathetic, even for an angel. "By earth standards I may be older than you, but when it comes to experience you are my senior. To have your sacred duty to train a new guardian is the highest of all honors. So please," she begged, and I mean really begged.

"Let's get this straight. I don't give a dam about sacred duty or how much honor is involved. I'm no one's babysitter!" I yelled. This pisses me off every single time. It's my life and they have no right to treat me like their plaything.

To my surprise the guardian actually looked pissed. I never thought I'd see the day were an angel was actually mad at me. "I can't believe you!" she yelled. "Don't you have any pride in your angelic heritage? Trish was wrong, you're horrid!"

"I am my own person," I said. "No amount of heritage is going to determine my life, and there's no way I'm doing the guardians any favors!"

She was about to leave in a huff when I cut her off. "If you were really determined," I stated. "Then you should have done the work and became my roommate. It's called looking in the want ads."

She looked at me a bit shocked and then smiled before leaving out the window. Looks like I might get myself a roommate. An angel that actually loses her temper every now and then could be fun.

After that mess I finally found time to properly move in. It's not like I had many things to begin with. I had this strange feeling though. I wasn't sensing anything supernatural. I just couldn't help but wonder if I forgotten something. I checked my phone to be sure, and then it dawned on me. It's 10 minutes before my first shift starts. At this rate I was going to be late for my first day at work!

* * *

I managed to get there just as they were about to open. It was a quite little cafe, or at least it is at night. That's how I got this job. Apparently all the night waitresses quit, or disappeared saying something on how monsters were gonna get them.

I t looked to me some supernatural group was getting out of hand. It doesn't concern me directly, but if I'm messed with then it will be my issue. Just thinking about it is getting me mad. I just need to focus on work and try not to get myself fired this time.

"Hay new girl!" screamed the day manager. Yup when I said no one was willing to work at night I meant it. So now they have two managers. One night and one day. That's the other reason I joined the night shift. I hear the day manager is a total ass. "Get your ass over here for training!" Yup he's an ass. Thank goodness he wasn't the one actually me for the job. Thankfully this jerk will be gone in a couple minuets.

All the night employees were gathered signifying the time for the jerk off to leave. To my surprise, if you include the manager, there were only 3 of us. The funny part was all of us were supernaturally inclined. The dark haired boy next to me was a demon. I figured that out right away. The manager, however, was a different story. I can't put my finger on what he is, but he was defiantly not human. The manager had long hair for a guy, and he was a brunette. They seemed a little nervous around me. It happens all the time. Their having a hard time determining if I'm human or not. That's the thing with half breeds, we're nether one or the other.

I decided to be the first to break this awkward silence. "Um, sir", I asked the manager. "When are we gonna get started?"

"Ah", aid the manager. "That's a good question. We'll start as soon as the last of our night staff gets here."

Just then the door bursts open. "I'm sorry I'm late!"Shouted a familiar voice.

Lo and behold. It's that blasted guardian that burst into my apartment. 's gutsy I'll give her that. Now that we're working together I should ask for her name. Can't keep calling her guardian all the time.

"Alright," said the manager. "Now that we're all here lets start by introducing ourselves. We'll be working together so let's try and get along. I'll start. I'm Ted Roberson."

The demon boy was next. "I'm just Ray," answered the demon. He reminds me of a teen going through his rebellious faze.

It was my turn now. "I'm Sarah Siverson," I sated. you see Siverson was my father's last name. There was no was I was taking on my mothers name.

Finally it was the guardians turn. Truth be told I was kind excited to here this. "My name is Aki Rie," answered the guardian.

"Wow." said Ted. "That sounds Japanese!"

"It is", answered Aki. "My mother gave birth to me in Japan so she thought it would be fitting to give me a Japanese name." I still need to prepare my apartment latter for her stay. Now knowing what this angel is capable of she's would most likely come over in response to the ad I put out requesting a roommate.

* * *

Training itself wasn't too tough. Contrary to popular belief being a waitress wasn't that hard. Aki and I handled the table and at the same time taking any order. Occasionally we would also bar tend. That usually meant I would bar tend because that would go against Aki's angel code. While Ray was in charge of the kitchen. I still think demon boy got the easier job.

Despite all of our differences we all worked together pretty good, and even though there were bad rumors we got a decent amount of customers.

"Hay Sarah!" Called Ted. "I need you to finish the bar-tending shift. After that your done for that night."

"Kay", I answered. I head over to the mini bar and took over. I found out fast that working the bar is the easiest of any cafe job. Other than listening to the occasional drunk or perv that comes along.

"Did you get hurt when you fell from Heaven", said the latest customer. _Great__, __here __comes __one __more __creeper__._ It was a strawberry blond mad wearing a suite. He had quite a thick pair of glasses on him. All in all it was a surprise to see someone hitting on me.

I sighed. "Either you had too much alcohol or you must have practice doing this all the time," I asked.

"Your soo beautiful I couldn't resist," he answered. He was actually looked proud of himself for this fact. _Yup__, __I __was __right__. __He__'__s __a __creeper__._ He even continued. "Soo beautiful, I know this great place downtown. How about you and me grab a bite after your shifts done?

"I'm flattered really," I answered. "Maybe some other time."

Just then. "Ronny!" Shouted a girly voice. To be honest I really couldn't tell if it was male or female. "Stop trying to pick up girls! We're gonna be late if you keep running off like that. I won't be responsible for what Will does if we fail!"

The guy kinda looked disappointed from this news. I giggled. "So your name is Ronny?" I asked. I knew it had to be a nickname but I still thought it was funny. "No no no!" he screeched. _I __was __right__! __It __was __a __funny __reaction__._ "Please ignore my friend. My name is Ronald Knox. Now, before I must depart, may I ask your name my lovely angelic beauty."

_Angelic __hu__. __He __has __no __idea __how __Ironic __that __is__. _"I guess I could tell you," I said. "My name is Sarah Siverson."

"Now can your number with this lovely name?"asked Ronald. "RONNY!" shrieked the girly voice again. This person is probably outside the cafe because I can't spot anyone shrieking.

"I still work the night shift here, I'll save my number for another day," I answered.

He looked disappointed, but eventually he left. I was surprised. I never thought I would be hit on by a shingami.

* * *

Anyway my shift soon ended and I soon left for home. What was really awkward was Aki was walking with me. I personally thought she would be more discreet then that.

"So where are you headed Aki?" I asked.

She answered quite quickly. "Home. I saw an ad in the paper that a certain someone was requesting a roommate to help with her rent. I'd thought to check it out"

"Yes," I said. "The thing is though..my apartment the other block. We're going the wrong way."

"What!" she shouted. "You've been leading me the wrong way."

I laughed. "Who said I was going home. I'm doing some sight seeing," I answered. It's true though. I wanted to make a few stops before heading home. It has been awhile since I was last in L.A. I wanted to see all the changes that were made in the last decade. Aki's expression was priceless though.

She kinda grumbled. "I don't get you. One moment your mad at me and the next your instantly want to be my best friend."

"It's simple," I answered. "Your interesting for someone who's training to be a guardian. Never before have I seen a guardian get flustered, mad, or even have a spine. I've changed my mind you can sick around, but as I said before I'm no one's babysitter."

She smiled quite happy. Looks like I made her day. Lets just hope I won't regret this disison. "So where are we going next?"asked Aki.

"Well..." I was about to say when a big flash of film burst into view. I sighed, it looks like the reapers are at work.

"Whats that?"asked Aki. I guess she is a little green. Well...I already agreed for her to stay with me. I might as well tell her. "Those are cinematic records", I answered. "Don't worry. Only those who are supernaturally inclined can see them. Well...maybe a demon contractor could see it, but just barely. This just means the Shingami are doing their job. It's nothing to worry about."

Her face relaxed with this news. I guess if you never seen a cinematic record before it is kinda creepy. I have to admit when I first saw one I too was kinda freaked.

Then the loud crash happened. It looked like an explosion right in the direction of the cinematic record. When I said there was nothing to worry about I was wrong. This is defiantly a cause to worry.

"What was that?"Shouted Aki. "Was this more of the reapers work?"

"No," I said. "The humans were bound to see that explosion. Reapers are usually careful to cover their tracts as to not attract unnecessary attention. Somethings defiantly wrong."

Someone needs to check it out. "Lets go!" I shouted. I ran off in the direction of the cinematic records/explosion. I didn't want to worry Aki too much so I left out the fact I also sensed demons, and there was a lot of them. The only reason she didn't sense soo many demons was because of the fact he senses being underdeveloped. Being only half angel my eyes couldn't detect everything like a normal angel would so I had to develop my senses early and fast. I just really hope, for Aki's sake, that the reaper is alive when we arrive.

**Andy****: ****Yes****! ****It****'****s ****done****! ****I ****love ****it****! ****It****'****s ****always ****good ****to ****end ****with ****a ****cliffy****.**

**Sarah****: ****What ****are ****you ****soo ****excited ****about****? ****I ****didn****'****t ****get ****to ****Show ****off ****all ****my ****Half****-****angel ****Powers****. ****Like ****my ****wings ****or ****my**** stash ****of ****holy**** water****.**

**Andy****: ****Hay****! ****I ****was ****saving ****that ****for ****chapter**** 2 ****and ****your ****stash ****of ****holy ****water ****isn****'****t ****a ****power****. ****Besides ****you ****have ****most ****powers ****of ****a ****guardian****. ****Your ****just ****more ****venerable ****than ****full ****blooded ****angels****.**

**Sarah****: ****And ****that****'****s ****supposed ****to ****be ****a ****good ****thing****.**

**Aki****: ****I ****think ****soo ****and ****where ****did ****you ****get ****the ****word ****cliffy****?**

**Andy****: ****I****'****ve ****been ****reading ****way ****too ****much ****of ****the ****half****-****blooded ****series****. ****Jas ****says ****cliffy ****a ****lot****.**

**Sarah****: ****Hay****, ****I****'****m ****half****-****blooded****.**

**Andy****: ****but ****that ****story ****has ****a ****half****-****demon****, ****your ****half****-****angel****. ****Anyway ****please ****review****. ****The ****next ****chapter ****will ****be ****up ****soon****. ****I****'****m ****defiantly ****on ****a ****role ****now****.**

**Sarah****: ****and ****now ****she ****is ****jinxed****. ****So ****just ****review ****people****!**


	2. The comming of Angels

**Andy: Yes another chapter of Angel Call is here and in this chapter the big fight scene will commence and Ronald will...**

**Sarah: Your ranting again and almost spoiling the chapter for the rest of your readers. Or should I say reader.**

**Andy: Yes, sadly I got only one review. But fear not, I will not be discouraged! This story will live on!**

**Aki: That's the spirit!**

**Sarah: don't encourage her...it only makes it worse.**

**Andy: HAY! Oh and before you remind me..the disclaimer. I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I just own my Ocs and this particular plot.**

**Sarah: Congrats you actually remembered. Now lets see if you can keep this up.**

**Andy: Anyway on to chapter two.**

I was right...this was bad. Lesser demons were surrounding the place and the reapers were already hurt and exhausted. The red haired one, who was wearing a woman red jacket, was unconscious on the pavement while the other one...humm. _Wait is that who I think it is?_

It was that Ronald Knox guy who was trying to pick me up at work. He didn't look like the harmless flirt that I first met. He was a guy fighting desperately to survive. His head was already bleeding pretty good from the looks of it. I don't know much of the condition of the red one.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Aki.

"You will do nothing." I said. Aki was about to protest but I stopped her. "A guardian's job is to observe and not interfere. You protect the one you are guarding but you do nothing more than your duty. Matters involving shingami are to be solved by shingami. Now you know why guardians usually piss me off."

"I..I..I.." muttered Aki. She's just now realizing the harsh truth behind the prefect representation of the Angel duty. "So we just let them die?" Did I mention how interesting this angel is. She's breaking the regular tradition.

"No", I answered. "I told you the rules of guardians and due to them you can't do anything. I never said I wasn't going to do anything. I'm not a guardian so those rules have no meaning to me."

I was going in, but how many demons I can take is another matter. Lets just hope my plan goes well. Other wise we're dead.

**(No one's POV)**

Ronald was getting on his last bits of strength. He was already hurt but still he did his best to still fight off all the demons while at the same time protecting Senior Grell from and demons that wanted to take advantage of his current sate. No wonder no one likes to take on any L.A. assignments, but still there shouldn't be so many demons gathering.

The more they destroyed the more kept coming out of the wood work. It's like they knew that they were here. He slashed away at another one only to have his legs slashed by another. That's the thing with lesser demons. They were only a problem in large numbers.

Ronald buckled under his legs, collapsing to the ground. This was getting to be too much. Another one was approaching, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the inevitable impact...Only it never came.

He opened his eyes to check it out. There in front of him was standing that same girl he met at the cafe. It was that Sarah girl holding a bottle filled with **water** in each hand. The demons face was burned and was clenching it in pain so it was plain to see the water was Holy Water. _What on earth was this girl doing here? Doesn't she know how much danger she's in right now!_

She didn't have the face of a scard human stumbling on a demon attack. She was prepared and had the look of someone quite certain of the situation.

He just had to stay conscious..doing so could figure out this girls mystery.

**(Sarah's POV)**

I just hoped this worked. I may look determined but to tell the truth I'm scared as hell. Ron himself looked shocked at my presence. I couldn't really blame him though...especially after all that blood loss. I clenched my holy water tightly...this timing has to be perfect.

"Aki!" I shouted. "You may not be able to help with this fight but you can do one thing. Go help these two! You should be able to heal right?"

Aki nodded, understanding what I meant, and maneuvered to my position.

The demos however weren't gonna wait for her to get there. They were about to get her when I intercepted them by shoving holy water down their throats. They burned up from the inside and died quite quickly.

She got there in time and began to use her guardian's power of healing on at least Ronald. He was probably in the worst shape. They were talking but I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. I'll just leave the explanations to Aki while I carry out my real plan.

"Who the hell are you!"asked one of the demons.

"Someone not to mess with. Why are you attacking these shingami? Surly these numbers are a bit of overkill for so few souls, why waste the effort?" I asked. I just hopped these lesser demons had enough of a brain to answer. Sometimes lesser demons have a lesser brain capacity.

A majority of them just grunted, which was expected, and one stepped forward. I'm guessing this guy was the leader. "I have a better idea. How about I kill everyone and no one has to explain anything." demanded the idiot demon. He may be the smarter of the group but he was still an idiot.

"I have another idea too. YOU CAN BACK OFF NOW!" I shouted. Now for the next stage in my plan. I brought out my wings and extended my energy as much as possible. I wanted myself to seem as powerful as possible. I could see in the distance Ronald's face widen with a bit of shock and surprise. I guess I have some explaining to do latter.

I killed some more demons using my wings as a conduit to create feather blades. Each one is jam packed with holy energy.

"Now", I called. "You can go now."

My plan was working. The intense energy I was producing was discouraging them to really back off. Soon all that was left was the corpses of the demons already taken care of.

I sighed with relief. My bluff worked. I pushed my energy out to make myself seem stronger than I am. I walked over to where Ronald, Aki, and that red haired person. I still don't know if it's a man or a woman. Despite Aki's healing, Ronald was still pretty beat up. It wasn't as bad as it was though, and all the bleeding has stopped.

"W..w..what are you exactly?"asked the barley conscious Ronald.

I stooped him from talking anymore. "I promise to explain everything,"I answered. "Just rest now. It's all over." With that he passed out falling into my arms. I smiled, he looked so peaceful like that. He must have trusted me, to some extent, otherwise he would still be conscious right now.

Meanwhile Aki was staring at me with an odd look of respect and awe. "How on earth did you know they would retreat?"She asked.

I shrugged and answered quite bluntly. "I didn't. I pumped out my energy to seem stronger than I am in hopes they would be discouraged and leave. Otherwise we would probably be dead right now." I lowed my energy to it's normal amount to show the difference. "See, this would be much better to actually fight with. Using energy that's beyond your control has dangerous effects." I was about to prove that in a second. To tell the truth I felt like I ran a mile. I have got to stop overstepping my bounds. One of these days it's gonna bite me back.

"OK, but what are we supposed to do with these guys?"asked Aki.

I looked at the two injured reapers. They were still in pretty bad shape, even with the extra healing Aki provided. "I'll take them to the shingami library. Other reapers should know what to do." I said as calmly as possible.

Truth be told it's the last place I want to go. Outsiders are strictly forbidden with out explicit permission. I'm sure they could make a special exception since I'm bringing in these two. Even so, this could be even more dangerous than the demons were. That's_ it! I am defiantly sleeping in tomorrow!_

* * *

I managed to carry Ronald and Aki carried his friend. I didn't tell her much on what our destination was because if I did she would probably refuse. This shop is always around close no matter where I go in the world so I should find one around here some where.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Aki. "Didn't you say you need to go to the shingami library? I really don't think its downtown."

I turned back to her and smiled. "We're going to meet someone who can help me get there. He's a retired reaper and an aquatince of mine. Only a reaper can open the door way to the library. He can be a little cooky but he's the only one who can help. Besides I may be strong but I couldn't carry both of them by myself That's why your coming with me for now."

She nodded, somewhat understanding whats going on. She'll be in for a shock for when she actually meets **him.**

We arrived without any disturbances. The sign and even the look of the shop hasn't changed in 100 years. Yup, no matter where you go the undertaker's parlor is sure to be there

"I hope you have some good jokes on ya." I said to Aki.

She looked at me puzzled. I guess she will find out soon anyway.

We walked in and surprisingly everything was the same as I remembered it. Well the coffins and the supplies were more modernized but everything else was the same as when I saw it 100 years ago.

"**Hehehehehe Welcome"**

Of course the undertaker himself had to come bursting out of a coffin just like what you would see in some horror flick.

Aki almost dropped the red person, I still don't know the gender yet and till it regains consciousness I can't ask either, in shock.

"Good to see you again Undertaker."I said. "What's it been, 100 years."

"Indeed it has miss maid." he replied in his usual ire voice. _Miss maid hu. I haven't been a maid in a long time. I guess being a waitress is kinda similar._

I continued. "Anyway, knowing you your probably aware of the reason we're here. That and the fact we're carrying two injured reapers with us."

The undertaker gave his signature laughter. "Then you do remember the payment of my services. Lets see what kind of laughter you can bring me today miss maid."

I nodded in response. "Yes, I understand." I said. I thought long and hard about what I would do. The good thing about the undertaker is that he doesn't ask for money, but the bad part is that if he don't approve of your joke he won't help you. Poor Aki was just standing there confused.

Then it hit me. _It's Perfect!_

"This is a story I've been saving for a special occasion just like this. It was when I was working as a maid. I flew up to the Alexander estates highest tree to get down the manors cat and the bad part was my wings got stuck and I couldn't put them away. The cat itself just jumped down itself. I sat up there all day before that blasted demon came and got me. Added to the fact he kept grabbing my breasts the entire time when getting me down."I said, loosing my pried with every word. It's not something you easily admit. The fact that you get stuck up a tree, or the fact the cat got down before you.

It was silent for a few minutes. You could feel the tension in the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" He was laughing as hard as I remembered. I could hear in the sign falling outside due to his laughter.

"That was hilarious! You actually got stuck in a tree. Hehe", laughed the undertaker. "Alright, come with me miss maid."

"Wait!"called out Aki. "I wanna go too. If it's as dangerous as you say don't you want backup?"

I replied before the undertaker could answer. "No", I said. "I don't want to stir up any hostilities in the shingami realm. I'm half angel so I don't have any affiliation or loyalty towards guardian ways. I'm not as much of a risk. From what I hear they had a bad experience with an angel so right now I'm our best bet."

Aki backed off. She wasn't happy about it but she accepted the fact that she couldn't go.

The undertaker kept on with his ire laughter. "Speaking of that incident. You do realize, Miss maid, that your the first angelic being in 100 years to enter the library. They still haven't forgotten what happened. You still want to go?"

I looked back at the undertaker with the determination locked in my eyes. " I doubt you have the equipment to treat those two. This is my best bet to have any hope of helping them. I'm not backing down now." I shouted.

"Alright then." answered the undertaker. He reached out and opened the rift that leads to the shingami realm. I grabbed the two reapers, which was much harder then I originally thought, and made my way though the portal. _It's now or never. Maybe once these guy feel better I could tell them to get a diet. Their heaver than they look. Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Andy: And...It's done. See I added another cliffy.**

**Sarah: You do enjoy putting me in dangerous and reckless situations. How the heck am I supposed to get out of the shingami realm genius!**

**Andy: Your fast and smart...You'll think of something.**

**Sara: I am gonna kill this girl!**

**Andy: Ahhh! Aki save me!**

**Aki: Well...you did put me into a supporting role. I can fight too you know.**

**Andy: Yes but I wanted to show off Sarah. You'll get your turn.**

**Sarah: GET BACK HERE!**

**Aki: While I save her from this Half angels wrath please review.**


	3. The Legacy of Angels

**Andy: Hiya People! It's time for another chapter of Angel Call. I'm so sorry I have been gone this past month...things have been kinda weird when I came to finding a good internet connection. Oh and about the story the queen's sparrow.**

**Sarah: *grumbles* It's not officially up yet. Miss impatient couldn't wait to use me in another story so she created Angel Call. That author seriously needs to post the first chapter already. My past is interesting dam it!**

**Aki: Calm down Sarah, I'm sure that author is doing the best she can...I think.**

**Andy: And there's the dilemma...Well here's chapter 3 of Angel Call, The Legacy of Angels.**

**Sarah: If this co stars my mother I'm seriously gonna kill you. Oh and where is your disclaimer!**

**Andy: *gulp* I don't own anything from Black Butler...I just own this plot and my Ocs. **

**Sarah: good girl**

You know I expected a whole lot more considering this is the all important shingami library. All this blue really gives me a headache. Added to the fact I'm carrying these two by myself isn't helping matters either. I was starting to regret leaving Aki behind. Carrying them both was getting bad for my back.

I set them down near the entrance and proceeded inside. I'll just have to take whoever I find to them instead.

The library itself was...well amazing. Parts of it made me feel as if it was still the 19th century while the rest of it contained tech that far surpassed anything I've ever seen. If I didn't have a good reason for being here I would give myself the grad tour.

I kept walking around looking for anyone even slightly important. It was strangely empty though. Thats what I get for believing the myth that all reapers worked at the library.

"Hello!" I shouted. "If anyone's there I could use some help at the entrance!" I probably shouldn't have done that but it was getting way too quiet for my tastes. Considering the location I was in things were way too calm.

"So the trash finally decides to revel herself?"

I learned a long time ago that following your instincts can help prevent getting yourself killed in the long run. As soon as I heard that voice I flew straight up as fast as I could. Lucky for me it was just in to avoid some hedge clipper death scythe that were coming right at me. I made a quick 180 to face my soo called attacker.

He was a brunette with his hair slicked back professionally. He wore a nicer suit than the one Ronald was wearing and like most reapers he had a very thick pair of glasses. Only his had a much darker frame. He retracted that death scythe of his and surprisingly enough pushed up his glasses with them too. The only thing I can say right now is that if looks could kill this guy would be killing me five times over by now.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled. _This is nuts. I couldn't even tell that guy was behind me let alone that the wanted to kill me. I seriously must me out of practice if I'm that sloppy. This is just my luck._

"So the filth spawned", said the reaper, rather emotionlessly too. "Come to finish what your parent started. You only landed me with even more overtime."

So my mother was here too. I know she did a lot of nasty things while crazy and then left me to take the consequences. If I could just explain to this guy that I was born of the good version I'm sure it would work itself out. That is if he would actually listen to me.

"That woman has nothing to do with me!" I yelled. "She has never been a part of my life and never will be again. As far as I'm concerned I have no mother. Learn to get your facts straight! Now if you would just listen to me for minute I can explain why I'm really here"

I probably shouldn't have yelled at him. It's one of those moments where my pride beats my intuition. My instincts are telling me to run away screaming, but my pride is telling me to stand tall and push back.

"Enough jabbering", stated the reaper. "I'll remove you myself." Next thing I knew his death scyth was coming right at me. _Dam, hes fast! There's no was I'll be able to dodge that in time. Aw man this is gonna hurt._

**(meanwhile back in the human world. 3rd preson pov)**

After Sarah left, Aki remained behind at the undertakers parlor to awate her return. Time seemed to go by slowly, and she soon grew sick and tired of just waiting.

Every angel out there know the danger involved when entering the shingami realm unannounced. Even before the incident nearly 200 years ago there was always some caution involved.

"He he...worrying about it could give you away Miss. Blanc," cackled the undertaker. "It's too late to stop her. By now our miss maid is well on her way inside. She's on her own now."

Aki's eyes widened a bit at the undertaker's statement. Only a select few knew about her linage. Know wonder Sarah went to see this undertaker. This guy's attuned to the goings on to everything and everywhere.

"Well if you know that much about me," answered Aki,"then you also know the reason why I cant tell her."

"Whatever you say Miss Blanc," said the undertaker, "whatever you say."

**(Back to Sarah in the shingami Realm) **

Yeah I heard that death scythes hurt. That's and exaggeration, they really hurt. I moved fast enough to avoid being skewered only to have the thing lodged in my shoulder pinning me against the wall. Plus I'm pretty sure the impact, from when I hit the wall, broke my right wing. That in itself is painful. Braking a wing if supposed to be the most painful injury an angel can experience and with me being a half breed that experience is doubled. Plus have a death scythe lodged in you doesn't help matters.

"Thanks a lot you bastard!"I yelled. " I have to pay for this uniform you know!" I tend to get really cranky when I'm in pain. _ All this witty banter is getting me no where. It's times like these when I tend to form the best plans. So come on brain, think!_

My quick thinking has done it again. He's gonna have to retract his death scythe if he wants to attack again. When he does that's when I move in. I'm sure I still have a trick or two up my sleeve to spare. _ Note to self, Never be this out of practice when it comes to your powers again._

Sure enough he retracted his death scythe and then I made my move. As soon as those hedge clippers where out of me I quickly raised my left with and caused a strong enough gust of wind to make the reaper loose hint. A minute was all I needed.

"Look", I said. "I only came here because I found two injured reapers in the human world. I didn't know what else to do so I brought them here."

And...He's ignoring me. To top that off I'm starting to get dizzy from all this blood loss. The reaper went in for his next attack. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the next hit. Only it never came. A sound of a chainsaw was quite apparent though. I looked over and saw that read reaper blocking the attack with his chainsaw death scythe. Ronald was there backing the other guy up with his...lawnmower?

"Now now will," flamboyantly said the read one. "we treat guest better than this."[

Will, I'm guessing that his real name based off the silly nickname, looked annoyed at this little development. "Reaper Nox and reaper Sutcliff, I demand an explanation," he ordered.

Ronald was the first to answered. I'm to report that we successfully collected all on today's roasters. Only after we were done with our latest name we were attacked by a group of lesser demons." He gave a big grin for this next part. "It was then this girl saved our asses."

I sighed, that's exactly what I've been trying to say this entire time. I might as well told him I was raising purple sewer gators at the rate he was listening to me. Better late then never I suppose.

"now that we've got our facts repeated for the umpteenth time, I'm going home," I added. I turned to will and spoke to him personally. "Oh, and next time you go and attack me like that I'll actually fight back. My job here is done!"

He grumbled something about filth to himself and walked away. He must really hate being wrong. With that in mind it was time to head back and get some well deserved sleep. There's only one problem, I don't know how to make a portal back. _Next time ask the undertaker for a round trip. Soo much for thinking thing through._

While I was trying to think of any solutions that red reaper approached me. "Well well well", said the red one. "It's been quite quite since I've heard someone sass will quite like that."

"It's a gift," I said. I guess I should take that as a compliment in all honesty. I went and sat down to catch my breath. It was then that Ronald noticed the full extent of my injuries. I was to assume that the blood trail I was leaving was a dead give away.

"That's gotta hurt," said Ronald. He ripped off a sleeve of his suit and used it as a makeshift bandage over my wound. "Sorry about Mr. Spears. He's just been a little on edge lately. A lot of reapers are getting attacked lately, hence our buddy system." He looked over at my wind and just decided to take off the jacked portion of his suit to make a wing sling. "There that out to do it."

I chuckled a bit at all the work he put into it. "I guess chivalry isn't dead."I said. I even got him to blush a little bit. That caused me to laugh more. What he said earlier did trip a trigger in my mind. _So this wasn't the first reaper attack. I got a bad felling about this. What the heck is going on?_

I finally broke out of my laughter. "So", I said. " Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Ronald. "This is my senior Grell Sutcliff." Grell kind of made a weird pose when he was introduced. It kind of made me grateful he goes for guys. That fact was obvious when I first saw him.

"Well Grell, I'm Sarah Siverson," I said. "And for the record I'll sass anyone who deserves it. I've done it for years."

"Ooo!" exclaimed Grell. "I like this girl already. You sure know how to pick um Ronny."

"I only just met the girl geez!" shouted Ronald. He sounded a little embarrassed and he was blushing like a mad man.

"That's never stopped you before," answered Grell. That caused Ronald to blush even more. He was a red as a cherry tomato now.

As entertaining as this little spat was I still needed to get back. "If I may interrupt, could someone open a portal to the L.A. Branch of the undertakers parlor?" I asked.

Both of them looked at me like I just asked the impossible out of them. "Why don't you do it yourself," answered Grelll. " You angels can open portals just like we can.

I sighed, sometimes it really sucks being a half breed. No one ever guesses it right. "There's a Problem wit that Grell," I answered. "I'm only half Angel. Making portals wasn't included in my genetic goody bag."

"Makes sense,"said Ronald. "Know wonder your working as a waitress. I'll take you back in a gif."

"Wait!"exclaimed Grell. "Let me do it! You still look too wretched to be seen in public and besides I haven't seen the undertaker in ages!" Grell did have a point. Ronald's clothes were still severally tattered. "Fine, answered Ronald, "but in exchange you don't talk about that demon for an entire day."

"Look, I don't care who's going as long as we're actually going. I got work tomorrow," I stated.

"Coming Sarie!" called Grell. He officially gave me a nickname now. Oh joy. I looked back at Ronald for a sec. He looked obviously defeated at this development. He did manage to give me a smile and wave before walking away.

I hurried up and caught up with Grelll. "So who's this demon you guys were talking about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you all about him latter," answered Grell. "My Bassy is absolutely to die for!" This was interesting. A reaper has a crush on a demon. Maybe someday I'll meet this guy myself. Somehow I was actually looking forward to it.

In the meantime Grell pulled out his death scythe and cut open a portal back. Finally_ I can go back to my apartment and relax. As well as get some well deserved shut eye. I have to say though, this has turned out to be one hell of a day and I get a feeling things are only gonna get crazier from now on._

**Sebastian: I sense a disturbance in my catch phrase. **

**Andy: *shoves Sebastian* No no no! Your not supposed be here yet! Wait for your turn like a good little demon. I'll throw a cat into the package too.**

**Sarah: You sure know how to tempt a guy, But cat are adorable soo who wouldn't.**

**All: Soo true!**

**Aki: Is this gonna be a reacuing thing?**

**Ciel: I wouldn't doubt it.**

**Aki: Ok while their in their cat dazes Please review and then look forward to the next chapter The friends of Angels. More of my with and appearance of our new co starts.**

**Sarah: Spoiler alert Aki!**

**Aki: Oops...my bad.**


	4. The Friends of Angels

**Andy: Time for another installment of everyone's favorite Angel Call**

**Sarah: How can it be everyone's favorite already? This is only the forth chapter for pete sake!**

**Aki: I kinda agree with Sarah on this one. It sounds to me a certain author is getting a little a head of herself.**

**Andy: Oh my gosh! Those two are agreeing on something...It's a Miracle!**

**Sarah: Oh shut it!**

**Aki: Now now Sarah...remember what we said about the temper.**

**Sarah: That goes for you too Aki**

**Andy: Before she kills me and Aki lets get to the disclaimer. I do not own anything of black butler. I only own my Ocs and this plot. Oh and Speaking of Plot I have a surprise for the both of you.**

**Sarah/Aki: Oh no...**

**Andy: Oh it's nothing bad...you'll just have to wait until the chapter's over to find out along with the rest of the readers.**

* * *

"Oww, Dam it! A little warning would have been nice!" I didn't have really much say siting there as the undertaker was fixing my wing. The good news was that it wasn't broken. The bad news was that it was dislocated instead. I could only sit there as he popped it back into place. I would do it myself but I can't really reach it.

"Warning you would have defeated the purpose," said the undertaker. "I haven't had any complaints from any of my previous customers now have I?"

_That's cuz your previous customers didn't have a pulse you lune. If they did I'm sure they would complain. _I couldn't really complain too much though. He did properly fix my shoulder and fix my wing too. I'm still surprised he didn't ask for a joke in return. _I guess that's only for information. Then again he did laugh when I came in with Grell._

Speaking of Grell, he's been acting like a teenage girl at the mall this whole time. Apparently Grell has a thing for all the blood and carnage. Whatever flips your trigger I guess. Though I am starting to fell sorry for this Bassy he keeps talking about.

"Well thanks for the patch job", I said, "I gotta get to my apartment and finish fixing this uniform." I had this nagging felling that I was forgetting something important, but I couldn't be sure what it was. _Oh well, it couldn't be that important if I forgot_

"Aren't you forgetting something Miss maid?"asked the undertaker. "Or perhaps someone?"

Aw snap! He's right. I completely forgot about Aki. "I'm guessing she went back to the apartment?" I asked. I'm guessing by the look on his face that I'm right, but when it comes to the undertaker you really can't be sure of anything. I went back for the door. "Alright then see ya!" I turned over to Grell. "You be good now." Grell was a little too preoccupied with his browsing to really notice. Knowing me we're probly gonna run into each other again.

Turns out walking back wasn't such a good idea. I could have sworn that the undertakers parlor was much closer last time. I managed to trudge all the way back. Aki was there as I suspected. She was already fast asleep on the couch. I sat down and went to work on fixing this uniform. I'll worry about the blood stains in the morning.

**(Aki vision)**

I really didn't need to sleep. For both Angels and demons sleep is a lugury. It's only the half breeds that require sleep. I just got tired of waiting so I thought I'd give this sleep thing a try. It was my first time sleeping after all. I have to say though, now I understand why everyone likes it soo much.

Anyway I awoke sometime the next morning. Nothing was really out of the ordinary. Except I did notice Sarah's uniform laying on the counter. It looked like it was just recently mended. The thing I noticed the most though was the obvious blood on the sleeves. I guess I was right to be worried.

Despite my worries Sarah was alright. She was sleeping soundly on her bed. Wherever she was injured can wait till latter for treatment. I really didn't have the heart to wake her after yesterdays events. _How can I make things better though. I need to be a good roommate. What do roommates do exactly._ You see when it came to the ways of the protector I would outrank even the most seasoned guardian. Only when it came to the ways of the human world I'm at a complete loss.

As I was pondering that someone knocked at the door. I couldn't ignore them after they came all this way to our doorstep. I went over to answer and...

"EAK! NAKED MAN!"

My training does not cover this!

**(Back to Sarah)**

What the hell! Here I was, in the middle of a chocolate filled dream only to awaken my Aki screaming. Doesn't that girl know better then to wake me up. What could be soo important that..wait, did she just say naked man?

I made sure I was properly dressed and went over to the door. There was Aki, just standing there in shock. Most likely she's never seen anyone naked before. Poor girl. What was even more surprising was the guy who was standing at my doorway. It was my boss, Ted.

"Please just don't call the cops. I can explain everything,"he pleaded. He looked kinda desperate so I let him in. "You really don't need to explain," I said. "Judging from how your looking right now I get a pretty good idea of whats going on. I have to say though, I never suspected you were a werewolf." I turned to the still star struck Aki. "You gonna get this man something to cover himself or are you gonna be staring at his wolf junk all day?" That got the girl moving. "Now lets get to business"

* * *

We managed to find the guy a pair of pants and got him settled in pretty quick. Lucky for him I sometimes wear guys pants. Anyway the deal was last night he was forced to go all Wolfe but got to far and ended up with no clothing when he changed back. Apparently the apartment was his little storehouse for extra clothing. When he found that the door was locked he soon realized someone was living here now, and that, in a nutshell, catches us up to where we are now.

"You seem pretty calm about this,"said Ted. Obviously he was referring to me. Aki is still clammy from that metal image she got. "Nothing really surprises me anymore,"I answered. "Given enough time you tend to see everything." Ted looked really confused. I chuckled a bit at this. Sometimes I honestly forget how old I really am.

"From the look on your face I can see this is the first time you really had an encounter with a divine being," I said. "Or at least in my case half a divine being. Believe it or not, Aki's the only true divine being in the room." Now he looked really confused. I brought out my wings to prove my point. They still kinda hurt from last night, but not as bad as before.

It worked...in a way. The only real issue is that now Ted is sharing the same freaked out expression Aki had seeing him naked. _Maybe I should have taken this one step at a time? This is a lot to process. _"Look,"I said, "in the kind of world we live in anything is possible. If you think something supernatural then it probably is. It's best not to worry to much on whats out there."

"When did you get so wise?"asked Aki. You know, for an angel she can be a real smart ass sometimes.

I tossed one of the cushions in her direction. "Way to ruin the moment!" Truth be told, she should be the one issuing the advice. She's supposed to be the full angel here. "And for your information, I can be very wise!" I must have done something right in all of that cuz I actually got Ted to laugh. I guess I can call that a mission accomplished.

* * *

Work proceed almost similar to the previous night. I have to say, the team we have works wonders. A half breed Angel, a guardian angel in training, a werewolf, and a demon working a business together. I like to punch anyone who says miracles never happen. I'm living one for petes sake.

As usually I got most of the bar-tending shifts. I really didn't mind though. The job itself is actually kinda fun now that I've gotten used to it.

"And the angelic waitress strikes again for a second night," said a familiar voice. I turned around to see none other than Ronald Nox sitting at one of the bar's stalls.

"What are you doing here Ron?" I asked. I knew we would probably see each other again soon, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"I had some time to myself so I thought I'd visit," answered Ron. Somehow I just can't stay mad at him. "Besides, from what I hear, this place is where you go without fear of some human listening in." If I got that straight I basically got a job at a supernatural hang out spot. _This could actually work_

"SARIE!"

Aww geez. Grell's here too. It's not that I don't like the guy, it's just I didn't want the whole world hearing him call me Sarie. "We're over here Grell! There's no need to shout." I doubt he'd really listen to me but it was worth a good try. Grell came running over to the mini bar like expected. "Now that I've gotten a good look around you've actually got a good place going here," said Grell. I'd almost forgotten that Grell's never been in the Cafe before.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," I said while going back to cleaning glasses. "You should tell that to my werewolf boss."

Grell gave me a tooth grin. "Oh don't get me started with tall dark a muscle. If he wasn't a wolf I would be all over him in a heart beat." The thing is the way he said that sounded very wrong. Somehow I doubt I can erase the mental picture he just placed in my head. Especially since I've already seen Ted naked. _Man, my friends are weird. Wait! Since when did I start considering these guys my friends?_

The three of us continued to talk while I was working at the same time. We ended up talking up until closing time and I have to say I was enjoying myself the entire time.

I guess I really can call these guys my friends.

* * *

**Andy: And...done. No cliffy this time folks. I was planing on a new character alert but I really couldn't fit it all in with how the story was flowing. I guess this would just have to do.**

**Sarah: You just had to have someone naked now didn't you?**

**Aki: And why was I the one who had to discover it?**

**Andy: It added to the comedic effect**

**Sarah: And what about your "Special plot twist"**

**Andy: Next chapter, it will be in next chapter. And for those who are paying attention, Sarah never forgot about the major events going on.**

**Sarah: I'm still looking into it. I'm keeping my ears open for any clues up above. Now if I only knew what the demon community was doing.**

**Andy: And that's where next chapter comes in. **

**Ceil: Look forward too it. Please review.**


	5. The Issues of Angels

**Andy: Three chapters a week! I'm on a role. **

**Aki: It's too bad about your other idea though**

**Sarah: you mean that stupid Black Butler therapy thing. I knew it would never work.**

**Andy: Hay, my Ask kululu story worked**

**Aki: That's cuz it was kululu...and speaking of that. Don't you need to update that soon. You haven't in months**

**Andy: Oh yeah..**

**Sarah: Ladies and gentleman, my creator the space cadet...**

**Andy: I resent that statement**

**Aki: It's true though...**

**Andy: Alright lets move on before you guys make fun of me more. I do not own anything of Black Butler. I only own this plot and my Ocs. **

**Sarah/Aki: She remembered!**

**Andy: Oh please...It's not that rare of an occurrence!**

* * *

"I guess this is what they call a family reunion."

Here's whats going down. I got a message in the middle of the night saying come to the roof. Of course normally I would be suspicious if this was any other message. Only this was an angelic message and there's only one who would care enough to send me something.

So here I am on the roof with the aunt I could never deny. You can tell just by looking at her that she's my mother's sister. The only difference is that her hair is a bit of a darker blue. "So what's up Trish?" I asked. I was planing on contacting her soon anyway. She just saved me the trouble.

"Unfortunately I'm here with business today,"said Trish. I knew it. She rarely comes just to say hi. "Sarah, I'm sure your realizing somethings going on here in L.A." Leave it to my aunt to figure somethings up. It may seem like I've been taking it easy this last month but I never stopped looking into whatever hell that's beginning to brew.

I sighed. "You know Trish," I said. "I was gonna contact you for the very same purpose. Something big is about to happen, and unfortunately this city is going to be caught right in the middle of it all. Someone's pulling the strings of all the supernatural groups. That I am certain."

Trish did a nervous laugh. I guess it's more serious than I thought if she needs to laugh to make herself fell better about it. "I assumed you were gonna contact me earlier to disuses the young charge I placed in your care I assume Aki's behaving herself yes?" she asked.

I smiled, that's why I've always liked my aunt. She's more in touch with the world than most guardians. "Aki's doing fine," I said. "After a few weeks she quickly got used to how the human world works, but this isn't what you really want to talk about is it. Come on, whats going on?

She sighed. My aunt sighing is a really bad sign. "Guardians here on earth have been disappearing one by one," she said. When I said things were bad I was wrong, their really bad. As much as I despise the guardians they are a vital part in the structure of the world. Them disappearing exposes anyone their protecting to demons or anything else that goes bump in the night. "It's not happening fast but it's enough to get noticed. They're scared Sarah. Some are talking about withdrawing the remaining guardians still on earth."

"They can't do that!" I yelled. This pissed me off. Their complete dumb asses for even thinking about a total recall. Doing that could devastate the human world on a global basis. Don't they realize their not the only one targeted. They can't sacrifice all those lives at a whim.

"This is never happened before though," said Trish. If this was rattling her then I should be defiantly worried. "They're confused and frightened. You should know better than anyone how that can effect a persons judgment. I convinced the rest not to take drastic action just yet." Leave it to my aunt to stop a crisis in it's tracts, but we're not out of the fire yet. Whoever, or whatever, is doing this is skrewing with the natural order of things.

"It's not just you guys," I stated, "everyone feeling the tension. Something big is gonna happen, and this city is gonna be caught right in the middle of it. All the incidents are connected, I just need to find out how."

Trish smiled at me. "I too had a feeling this wasn't an isolated case so I went to see you to confirmed it. If anyone would be attuned to what's going on with everything it would be you Sarah. If anyone can figure this out it's you." It's easier said than done. _No pressure then.._

"It's not just me," I said. "Surprisingly enough I do have friends. They prove not everyone is like their groups stereotype. They can help if the going gets tough." _but I need little more than just Ron, Grell, and Aki for something like this._

"I know they can," said Trish. "You've been very accepting of others since you were young, and never were you afraid of going against the natural. It's no wonder others flock to you. I can rest easy with you in this city."

"Look," I said, "just make sure the dimwits upstairs don't do anything too drastic ok." She nodded in response and like in a traditional guardian fashion she left as quickly as she arrived. _One of these days I'm gonna figure out how she does that._

Latter that night at work I proceed things as usual as to not give hint to the meeting I just had only a few hours ago. There was no way I was gonna reveal that their was a disappearance of guardian angels. I don't want anyone walking into this cafe with the idea of free game. When I said it would be disastrous without the guardians I meant it.

In the month since I've started working here Ron and Grell have become regulars visiting every day. However today only one of my shingami friends visited. "Hay Sarah,"said Ron sitting down at his usual bar stool. "What's up, you seem kinda distracted today."

We've only known each other for a little while but already Ron can read me like a book. "It's nothing I can say in a public setting,"I said. "Don't worry about. By the way, is Grell on assignment today?" I just had to change the subject even by just a little.

"Yeah, Mr. Spears has him doing the dirty jobs again. We should be glad that it's not due to a punishment this time," explained Ron. I could easily see Grell doing something to get punished like that. Knowing him he probably has done something to get punished by that sadist. I haven't see Will since I first met him at the library and nor do I ever want to see him again. I kinda feel sorry for Ron and Grell. They have to deal with him everyday.

"Say Ron, Do you know of any demons who could help with an issue I'm working on?" I asked. "I'll explain the details latter but I really don't want to ask the Undertaker for this."

Surprisingly enough he looked ok with it. "As long as you can latter explain to me what this is about then sure,"said Ron. Leave it to Ron to accept something at face value."If you want someone like that then I suggest you look for Ceil Phantomhive. He was pretty good at solving issues as a human and he's probably gotten better now that he's a demon."

That caught my attention. "Ceil Phantomhive!"I yelled. I probably yelled a little too loud cuz Ron almost fell out of he's seat. I just really didn't expect to hear the earl of phantomhive's name in this day and age. To figure out that he's a demon works even better. If anyone can find out what the demons are up to it's the queen's guard dog.

"You know the pirate boy?"asked Ron. That's right, I completely forgot to tell him about my time in London. "Sort of," I said. "Anyone who lived in London in the 19th century knows who Ceil Phantomhive is. This is turning out better than I thought. Thanks Ron"

"Glad I could be of service," said Ron. "Just as long as you explain things to me latter it's all good. Now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do." He chugged the remainder of his drink and proceed to the table where those slutty broads have been trying to call him over all night. _I guess I'm about to see the shingami's infamous foxy noxy in action. But seriously, why chose those sluts. Wait..am I jealousy? Nah, we're just friends, nothing more._

It's was just something about those girls that was bugging the heck out of me though. They weren't human, that much I could tell. It was just something about them just screamed bad news. Then it hit me. I knew exactly what those hoes were. _Dam it! Ron's with a group of succubi! So much for finding the missing guardians, I got to help out here first. _The succubi don't worry me to much. It's just when there's a group of succubi then a group of incubus are sure to follow in their wake.

* * *

**Andy: And...CLIFFY! I can finally say it this time**

**Sarah: And your proud of this fact. What the heck am I supposed to do about this mess you put me in?**

**Andy: You'll figure it out, you always do. Remember, things arn't always what they seem**

**Sarah: I guess your right...hay wait! I see what your doing here! Your trying to distract me from the fact that your just winging it now!**

**Andy: Crap, she saw right through me.**

**Aki: And where was I this entire chapter?**

**Andy: I actually forgot about you till just now**

**Aki: That's mean, even for you.**

**Sarah: And another thing. When were you gonna tell me about Ciel.**

**Andy: It was in the last chapter, remember. Now for my announcement. Unfortunately I'm not gonna be able to update for awhile again. It's usually whenever I can find internet I will update. For all those who know me I am getting a laptop very soon now. **

**Sarah: So basicly she's saying that you guys are screwed until she gets constant internet**

**Andy: In a nutshell yes. The good new will be until then when I do get internet I'll update a lot like I've been doing.**

**Aki: What about me?**

**Andy: You'll be in the next chapter I swear. **

**Sarah: Please review before Aki starts crying.**


End file.
